Episode 63
Only Your Words (君の言葉こそ Kimi no Kotoba Koso) is the 63rd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on January 24, 2011. Synopsis The episode begins in Caitshelter. A member of the guild rushes in screaming that Nirvana is heading their way. At first, the guild master, Roubaul doesn't take him seriously (even though the whole guild is panicking). However he soon realizes that the man isn't joking. Another member of the guild asks if Nirvana attacking them is fate or coincidence and suggests that they evacuate, however Roubaul tells them that even as they speak, there are people out there fighting to stop Nirvana, and to believe in them. He ends his discourse by deciding that Nirvana attacking the guild isn't fate, and that, maybe it is time for them to "pay for their crimes". Meanwhile atop the King's Summit on Nirvana, Jura, Happy, Charles, Wendy, (the motion sickness cured) Natsu, Lucy and Gray are still despairing over their inability to stop Nirvana, when Wendy, thinking that Jellal might know something, runs off to find him (along with Charles). Suddenly the rest of the group are contacted by Hot Eye via mass telepathy. He informs them that he has been injured and defeated by Midnight. He tells them to stop Midnight and thereby stop Nirvana (which is moved by Midnight using body-link magic). He tells them that Midnight is waiting just below the King's Summit. However, this turns out to be a trap set by a defeated and severely weakened Brain (who was masquerading as Hot Eye, who was unconcious after his battle with Midnight). When Natsu and the group run downstairs they are faced with a door. Natsu pries it open and the group is engulfed in a massive explosion. Brain smiles with contentment (thinking he has killed Natsu and the group) and drifts off in to unconciousness. Meanwhile, Erza and Jellal see the explosion and wonder what it is. However, before they can investigate, they are confronted by Midnight, who whines that it was cruel of his father (Brain), to take away his fun by killing Natsu and the others. He states that they (Erza and Jellal) are the last preys and engages them. Jellal goes first, asking Erza to stand back. But Jellal turns out to be no match for Midnight (especially since he used up a majority of his energy casting Self-Destruct Circle before). He is beaten to the ground. Elsewhere, Natsu and the others wake up buried in rubble (or so they think), but they soon see that Jura cast a massive version of his Rockion Wall to protect them. Jura then wishes them well and falls. The group begs him not to die on them. They are then confronted by Brain's Staff (Klodoa), which identifies itself as the 7th Member of Oracion Seis and threatens to destroy the group while berating Brain and calling him pathetic for only managing to take out one of the Light Group (Jura) with his prior trap. Natsu then begins violently dashing the staff on the ground, demanding to know why Oracion Seis is attacking Caitshelter using Nirvana. The staff finally begins to explain that the Cait Shelter guild was formed by the descendents of the Nirvit (the ancient race that created Nirvana for peace, but later saw it's destructive capabilities and sealed it). It explains that they are attacking Caitshelter because the Nirvit can still seal off Nirvana once more. Meanwhile, Erza begins sparring with Midnight, who easily reflects her Sword Slashes and eventually wraps (and traps) her in the '''Heart Kreuz '''armor. She uses re-quip again to change into the Heaven's Wheel Armor, which is also destroyed by Midnight. Erza falls after Midnight uses an attack called Spiral Pain. Midnight then turns his attention towards Jellal, who asks why they are attacking Caitshelter. Midnight also explains the same thing the staff did to Natsu and co. He then requests Jellal to join the new set of Oracion Seis Generals that Midnight hopes to gather. Midnight's ranting about Jellal's soul being full of darkness brings back Jellal's memories of his past, and he almost succumbs to despair and joins Midnight. However, Erza uses the last of her strength to stand up and tells Jellal that there is light inside his Soul and reassures him that she is always there for him. She the requips into the Robe of Yuen (which enhances her speed and strength) Armor and confronts Midnight once more with confidence, stating that she will defeat him and end his madness no matter what. Characters that Appear Navigation Category:Episodes